LCD modules are used as main components of LCD devices. A conventional LCD module includes a front frame, an LCD panel, a middle frame, an optical film, a light guide panel (LGP), a lightbar, a back cover and the like; the rubber frame plays a role of fixing the LGP and supporting the LCD panel. The structures of the rubber frames of different LCD devices are similar. The LCD panel is pressed on the middle frame by the front frame, to be fixed.
FIG. 1 shows a simplified structure diagram of a front frame of a conventional LCD module. The front frame 100 includes a front frame surface 110, and a front frame sidewall 120 connected with the front frame surface 110. FIG. 2 shows a simplified structure diagram of a middle frame of a conventional LCD module. Similarly, the middle frame 200 also includes a middle frame surface 210, and a middle frame sidewall 220. For the difference of the front frame 100 and the middle frame 200 in size and structure, different molds are required for production and manufacture, and then production cost is added.